


Canon in D

by curi_o



Series: Pain for Jayne [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Content: Angst, F/M, Topics: Marriage, Topics: Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curi_o/pseuds/curi_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee’d insisted on recording every minute of his “Big Day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon in D

**Author's Note:**

> Pain for Jayne prompt: capture
> 
> Title references the famous composition by Johann Pachelbel, commonly played in the key of D major at weddings (and loathed by string quartets the world over).

* * *

He sat in the head, studying the capture. Kaylee’d insisted on recording every minute of his “Big Day.” Her enthusiasm had made him smile, though her future as a filmmaker was pretty well doomed.

His stomach lurched violently as the screen moved from Kaylee’s own face to Simon, who gave a small smile and waved. Kaylee said something unintelligible from off-screen and the Core-bred boy went scarlet just before the images swung rapidly around and the screen went black.

In an instant, Kaylee and Simon reappeared again, slightly disheveled. The doctor sported sported strawberry-red lipstick, and Jayne laughed at his apologetic expression.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Jayne. Dropped the capture’n then I had to help Simon with—“ Before Kaylee could tell Jayne exactly what kind of help she'd given Simon, the doctor interrupted, pointing off-screen. Another dangerous transition (Kaylee was gonna have to find some kind of way to work this skill into their jobs. Her captures were all manner of weaponful.) and a dressed-up Inara came into focus, pulling a grumbling Mal, surprisingly well groomed, behind her.

The Companion smiled at him. “Kaylee says you’ll be too distracted to notice any of us today, but she wants to prove to you that Serenity’s crew _can_ , as she put it, ‘clean up just’s good as any of them _gorram_ society core bitches.’”

Mal gaped at her, lookin’ dumb as usual. “Thought you were mannered, Ambassador. Mannered folk don’t talk like that on a man’s wedding day.” He addressed the screen. “Jayne, I want to apologize for my woman, here. She’s got quite a mouth on her. Can’t hardly take her out in public without some kind of ruckus. I always end up with a sword through my gut and cows on my boat.”

Inara glared at Mal and Jayne chuckled. Cap’n just didn’t know when to let a thing go.

Zoe was the next into the mess, holding a curly-haired little girl’s hand. The tall woman eyed the capture suspiciously, the child beside her displaying the same expression. From off-screen, Kaylee beckoned Autumn closer. 

“Say ‘Hi’ to your Uncle Jayne, kiddo,” she coaxed, and giggled as Autumn inspected the capture, trying to find the mercenary.

The screen went black again and jerked into a new location. The cargo bay was strung with white mesh and fairy lights. Kaylee’s face appeared upside down as she whispered, “I did this myself. Well, Simon helped. A little. Do you think she’ll like it?”

She went silent as “Wedding March” filtered through the room and the ceremony began. The capture was steady through the whole affair, mostly focused on Jayne and his bride, though occasionally on Mal, who looked uncomfortable officiating at a wedding. When the long boring bits came up, the view panned around the room, taking in the onlookers’ reactions.

Jayne started. He took the recording back a few frames and paused it. _There_. He hadn’t seen River all day, hadn’t seen her once in the week since he’d announced his engagement. But there she was, up on the catwalks. For someone who wasn’t attending a wedding ceremony, she looked awful dressed up. Right pretty in the flowy black number she had on. The capture focused in on her face, tear-streaked and puffy.

Jayne’s heart ached as he watched her through Kaylee’s eyes. The small woman looked to be in mourning. As Mal pronounced him a married man, the capture swung back to the new couple, but not before Jayne caught the stricken look on River’s face.

A knock on the door made him jump. “ _Bao bei_ , are you okay in there?”

His voice faltered as he called back, “Out in a minute, baby.”

He went back to the still of River’s face. _Gorram_ his idiot self to hell! He’d gone and convinced himself she couldn’t want a thing to do with him; went and got married to remove the temptation. And there the girl was, cryin’ over him.

Jayne knew this wouldn’t end well. He folded the capture into his shirt and went to the woman he’d married, wishing she were the woman he loved.


End file.
